Travel kiosks typically consist of stand alone peripherals to a primary self service device. These peripherals may be included within the overall millwork or enclosure of the travel kiosk so as to appear to be integrated but have separate work areas to deliver travel documents and read barcodes on travel documents, read passports, and read contactless cards.
It would be desirable to provide a travel kiosk that integrates a document delivery and other functions in a common work area.